Party Rock
by GodFather Cah-ching
Summary: This is a One-Shot from 'At First Glance' about how David and Wes got into Juvie. You don't need to read 'At First Glance' to understand the story but if you want to go ahead.


**A/N: Hey guys, its me again. I thought maybe I should do a story about how David and Wes got into Juvie. It's just a one-shot. Enjoy**

* * *

"Wes! Come on! Hurry up!"

"But I'm tired. And really drunk David." Wes replied sluggishly

"I'm drunk too but we gotta keep moving. The cops are on our tail!" David whispered harshly to Wes.

"Why are the cops after us again?" Wes asked confused. He did not want to be running at 4 a.m. in the morning, piss drunk, and high off his ass.

"Dude that party was wild. A little too wild." David said with his eyes bulging out remembering what he saw at the party.

"What do you mean?" They had stopped running and hid somewhere in an alley.

"I went downstairs with this girl - jade something, can't remember"

"Do you ever remember their names?"

"Whatever. Anyways, I went downstairs and I saw them cooking meth bro. They had X, Mali, Cocaine, and they were cooking meth. A neighbor called the cops and I knew if the cops were to see the drugs, aside from the weed, we would all get arrested. I had to get us out of there, man. And I may or may not have beat up a dude for talking shit about Tabitha." David finished shaking his head.

"Woah. Dude! You guys broke up like years ago, man! You went to fight someone about it?" Wes shouted.

"Keep your voice down you fucking Asian! And just because we broke up doesn't mean I'm gonna let some asshole talk shit about her." David said exasperated.

"Do you think the cops would find us here?" As Wes finished asking the question, they heard a cough behind them.

"Well hello there boys. Fancy seeing you here." The voice said. The boys turned around slowly and blanched. They both groaned.

"Hey Officer McGee." They both chorused.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about the party down the block would you?" Office McGee asked

"Um- no. no sir" David said. He was drunk but not too drunk to fake soberness. Wes on the other hand was glowing red. Curse his Asian heritage of not holding their liquor.

"You okay there Wesley?" McGee asked cocking his head to his head studying Wes.

"Dude! You're taller than David." He giggled. David face-palmed. They were screwed.

Being arrested seemed to make the boys instantly sober up. This was not good. Their parents were gonna freak. They were supposed to be getting a good education at Dalton Academy, not getting arrested. After they were arraigned and booked, the date for trial was set because of the drugs they found at the house. The judge, Judge Walsh, went easy on them seeing that they didn't really use any of it or help make it. They were sent to juvie for a couple of months. After a couple of days there, Wes was freaking out.

"Dude. I hate it here. What if they try to like beat us up or even worse, _rape us.__" _Wes whispered.

"Bro relax. You're Asian and I'm Black. They won't try anything." David said confidently.

"What does our race have to do with anything idiot?"

"Well, everyone knows that all Asians have a karate, ninjitsu shit going inside them. Y'all are like Karate kid masters. Why do you think all of those fighting movies always have the Asians beating the crap out of people." David said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay one, that is incredibly racist and stereotypical. Two, I can't fight. You know that. They only thing I can do is sing and dance. And three, what about you?"

"Well, I'm black." David said matter-of-factly.

Wes stared at his best friend. "And?"

"And no one messes with black people. We always got a weapon with us. And besides, I'm related to Obama so they won't do anything." David said shrugging his shoulders.

"One, you don't have a weapon with you. Two, you are not related to Obama. if you were, you wouldn't be here, in jail, in the first place." Wes said shaking his head.

"Man. Whatever. You're just jealous." He said playing smacking Wes's arm. "Hey what's going on over there."

The boys approach the group of people huddled up around three guys and they asked one of the people gathered together

"What's going on?"

"Some kid and his friends beat the crap out of Butch and the Nasty gang." the guy said

"Woah." David said. They were only here a couple of day, but they learned that nobody messed with Butch and the Nasty gang. That's like a death wish. They pushed past the crowd and saw the three guys. One was tall and blonde, the other was kind of short with jet black hair. The two boys were behind a shorter boy with a bunch of black curls on his head. His eyes had venom in them and they knew he was more dangerous than Butch himself. They had to be friends with this kid for two reasons: One, he could protect them, and two they needed to figure out the kid's deal.

"Dude. That was awesome! You could totally be out bodyguard!" Wes yelled.

David smacked Wes upside his head.

"Sorry about my friend there. What he means to say is that what you and your friend did there was something a lot of people did not have the courage to do. Even us." David said.

"Oh. Thanks." The blonde one responded.

"My name is David, this loud mouth here is Wesley but everyone calls him Wes." David said extending his hand.

"My name is Jeff and this is my boyfriend Nick." Jeff said shaking David's hand. "That there is -"

"Blaine Anderson" the boy with curly hair said smiling at the boys.

"BLAINERS!" Wes yelled with a huge grin.

"Don't call me that." Blaine said cringing at the nick-name.


End file.
